True Love
by MaruHanning
Summary: Bella jamas habia conocido el amor hasta que se encontro con Edward Cullen, el hermano de su BFF, pero ¿Como podia ella estar segura de que eso era amor verdadero? Bueno, gracias a una estupida apuesta estaba apunto de comprobarlo / new summary reeditado


****

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Esta one-shoot está basado en la canción True Love de Kesha con Katy Perry.**

**Sé que he estado desaparecida total, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero prometo actualizar pronto Glee al estilo Twilight y les tengo otra sorpresita que apenas la termine la subiré :)**

* * *

True Love

-Edward –susurre lo bastante bajo esperando que no me escuchara. Me iba a arrepentir por esto, pero tenía que cumplir la maldita apuesta que hice con mi mejor amiga Alice.

En que consistía la apuesta, decirle al hermosísimo amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen-quien es su hermano-que estaba enamorada de él. Iba a ser una humillación total ya que yo soy un cero a la izquierda y él es perfecto.

-Dime Bells –me atrapo con sus ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba y su sonrisa torcida.

-Escúchame bien, porque esta será la primera y única vez que me oirás decir esto, porque sé que me arrepentiré –baje la mirada y cerré los ojos. No podría hacerlo si lo miraba. Al ver que no respondía decidí seguir adelante con el maldito plan.

-Edward Cullen, pienso en ti todo el maldito tiempo. Una sola mirada tuya y logras hacer que mis piernas tiemblen, prácticamente muero cuando me miras. Me es casi imposible dormir, una vez que cierro los ojos y este sueño casi se vuelve realidad ¿Cómo hago para decírtelo? –dije esto último en un susurro.

-¿Decirme que Bella? No te entiendo -¿Este es tonto o se hace?

-No me interrumpas porque me arrepentiré de seguir y me iré corriendo así que prefiero terminar con esto de una vez Edward. Cuando caminas a mi lado soy un manojo de nervios, la forma en que hueles –okey eso sonó bastante psicópata, pero es verdad –la forma en que vistes es tan perfecta. Mi lengua esta enredada porque no puedo decir estos sentimientos míos –por primera vez desde que empecé mi declaración abrí los ojos y lo vi, no había dejado de sonreír y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos...

-Quiero contarte todos mis secretos, te los voy a contar todos. Mi corazón esta a mil por hora –tome su mano y la posicione al lado izquierdo de mi pecho para que me creyera –estoy esperando en algún momento algo de parte tuya ¿Cómo se lo cuento a mi amor verdadero? ¿Dime que sientes esto, mi amor verdadero? –rogué

-No sabes lo mucho que me está costando hablar, estoy aterrorizada porque si digo algo mal, podrías notar lo difícil que me resulta hacer esto ¿Esto es algo planeado? –sabia la respuesta, maldita Alice –O un amor verdadero ¿Esto es un amor verdadero? –me pregunte mas a mí misma. Todo quedo en silencio ya me estaba preocupando. Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de mis ojos y supe que era tiempo de irme antes de que explotara.

Quite su mano de mi pecho, volví a bajar mi mirada. Me levante del sillón donde estábamos y tranquilamente me dirigí a la puerta. Estaba cerrándola cuando escuche un "si" bastante inaudible, quizás me estaba volviendo loca o quizás no.

-¿Qué dijiste? –susurre desde la puerta.

-Si –hablo más fuerte y ahora mirándome

-¿Si qué? –a que se refería, yo no le hice ninguna pregunta que necesitara respuesta. Se acerco lentamente a mí, con su paso de modelo profesional

-Bella, esto sí-recargo su voz en la palabra si –es un amor verdadero, por parte de ambos –sonrió posando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Okey ¿Dónde están las cámaras escondidas? –le pregunte alzando una ceja, mientras el soltaba una carcajada tan grande que parecían las de Emmett.

-No hay cámaras escondidas tonta Bella –sonrió abiertamente –solo nosotros dos viviendo el verdadero amor –sonreí cuando dijo nosotros, parece que mi declaración había sido de todo menos humillante –tu eres la chica, la unica maravilla de este mundo, corrijo, mi mundo. No importa si el camino se pone dificil, si soy pobre o rico, yo se que te quedaras conmigo siempre, te amo porque eres cada estella –me beso –en la constelacion que esclarece mi corazon y yo se, que vamos a estar juntos cuando el mundo caiga, te amo Bella, no te imaginas cuanto y me alegra que tu hayas tenido el valor de decirme lo que sientes porque yo planeaba quedarme callado.

-Bueno no fue tanto valor, era una apuesta que hice con Alice y perdí –me sonroje

-Porque no me sorprende que el duende haya sido parte de esto ¿Cuál fue la apuesta? –pregunto.

-La verdad es bastante idiota…

_Flashback_

_-Te apuesto que el beso entre Lucas y Natalie será al final, cuando ganen el World Jam, como en todas las otras películas, lo directores ya no tienen originalidad. –alegue mientras veíamos una película que yo no quería ver pero como siempre Alice me arrastro al cine._

_-¿Cuanto apostamos que ahora se dan el beso antes? –me miro con picardía. No tenía nada que perder, en las dos películas anteriores el beso siempre era el final y esta no sería la excepción_

_-Okey acepto, si yo gano el lunes en el instituto, a la hora de almuerzo tienes que gritar "Jasper Te amo" y no te puede arrancar hasta que él se acerque a ti –sonreí con suficiencia._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loca? –chillo ganándose que las otras personas que estaban en el cine la hicieran callar_

_-Si quieres te sales de la apuesta –sugerí_

_-Y no verte humillada al perder, nunca, acepto y si yo gano tú tienes que declarártele a mi hermano hoy mismo cuando lleguemos a mi casa –sonrió_

_-Eres una duende malvada, pero acepto –dije_

_Vimos la película sin pestañear en ningún momento, ninguna de las dos queríamos perder y como yo tengo tan mala suerte, el beso fue casi en la mitad de la película._

_-¡JA! Gane –susurro –ahora tienes que declararte a Edward_

_Fin del Flashback._

Edward estuvo riéndose de mí alrededor de quince minutos mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿Terminaste? –dije seriamente

-Lo siento Bells es que es realmente tonta su apuesta, pero voy a tener que darles las gracias al duende ese –rio antes de besarme.


End file.
